What I've Become Damned
by DarkMidnight97
Summary: This is where I will write part two for Bella's revenge with a twist, if any of you read Lauren Kate's book Fallen series, you would totally understand but I'm going to put her characters in as well. Might as well spice up the story. I'll highly recommend that you all should read those books. It's great.
1. Introduction

_**I'm doing this now so I won't have to keep doing this.**_

_**This is for all of the upcoming chapters.**_

_**I do not in any shape or form own the characters from the Twilight series, by Stephanie Meyer or any of the Fallen series, by Lauren Kate.**_

**(Bella's point of view)**

I was falling

Falling into an abyss that seem liked it never end

Falling into a place where there was nothing but the smell of flesh burning and the screams of me and the people around me.

I knew, though, that when I died, I would end up here. But what I didn't know was how the pain would feel.

I screamed, hoping that someone can hear me, that someone would free me from this torment.

But there was no one, only me and the memories of my past; the memories of all the mistakes that I had ever made before my vampire and during my vampire life.

I don't expect to be here much longer, of course Lucifer and I made a deal.

Her life and I gain full freedom from this hell.


	2. She forgot

**Bella's Point of View**

**(100 years after Bella was killed.)**

I miss him.

His warm embrace, the way he looked at me as if I was his queen, the way he made love to me.

That burning passion he made me feel. To love him, to worship him, I was his mistress.

He also created me to kill, to be stronger than anything out there.

As his creation, I will do all that is in my power to make him happy. I will do all that I can to succeed in his plan to take over the souls of the human.

And, in promise, he will kill Edward and send him here for me to watch and torture.

Ah yes, Edward, the man that I stupidly fell in love with.

Damn him, and his worthless pathetic family,

I'm above all of them.

I've never really thought that after I died there will be something more, something beyond and something more satisfying than just being a vampire.

I don't know what I am, all I know is that he created a better me, a newer me.

My skin that was once pale was now warm, tanned. My eyes was pink, I never really understood why he put those colors in but that was his wish.

My hair was light brown with blond highlights.

And I was a taller, around 5'11, with an hourglass figure.

But I looked like that when I am calm collected and in front of humans.

When I'm angry, my hair and eyes turns black as night, my skin becomes cold and white as snow and i now have wings that matched my eyes.

A beautiful beast.

I was told that I would be sent to a school that would have some angles and some demons that worked for him.

He told me that in order for the demons to know that I am his was to show them my sun tattoo on my stomach so from this point on I would wear only belly shirts.

"Remember my love, you will be sent as a student, and stay your normally side unless you must change." My master said while taking my chin and kissed me.

"Master." I whispered against his lips.

"From this point on, you will remember nothing of Edward Cullen, and Felix Volturi. You will be completely my servant." He said holding me tight.

I looked at my master with confusion.

"But Lucifer, me made a deal." I said before heat was put on my lower back.

I screamed.

"Let me go, let me go!" I said while screaming.

"What are you doing?" I continued.

"I'm branding you and erasing your memories."

"You bastard, you lying bastard!" I said while passing out.

* * *

I woke up in a car.

"Mistress, you're here?" someone said.

I got up and looked around. "Where am I?" I asked freaking out.

"Calm down, you're at swords and cross." He said, and then I remembered. Yes my master sent me here to complete something for him.

"Oh right." I said taking a deep breathe.

Today was my first day of leaving from hell and into the world of the living.

"Mistress your clothes are already in the room, I must warn you that there all black, school rules."

I nodded.

I walked out and looked at the school.

This school was awfully scary, yet something about it suits my taste.

Swords and Cross reform school, made for the delinquents to learn.

Looking at my outfit that my master picked out for me, I smiled.

He knows what I like.

He gave me a black belly shirt, which had long sleeve and black pants with some stiletto heels.

Everything is so different in these eyes, its like see through everything.

I looked up at the sky and smiled, it's been a while since I've been outside. A memory from a past that I don't remember appeared in my head.

"Bella, I love you." A boy with red hair, blonde eyes and pale skin said to me.

"Bella, I'll always love you." A boy with ruby red eyes pale skin and a black cloak with a 'V' on it said.

I shook my head. What was that? Surely that couldn't be someone I've met before because I've only been in hell and nowhere else.

Yet they sounded and looked familiar to me.

I didn't realize that someone was walking up to me until I bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," I said while falling to the floor on my butt, I opened my eyes, looking at my now messed up outfit.

"It's my fault." A boy said when I looked up my breathe was taking away from me.

He was tall, with black hair and green eyes.

This guy, no this God, looked like a dream. He was so beautiful, so handsome.

I got up and wiped myself off, while trying to look even closer at this gorgeous guys eyes.

"What is your name?" He said to me. He looked cool, calm collected yet something dangerous was hiding under him.

"My name is Isabella," I said while smiling at him, "And what is yours?"

He smiled at me, showing me his perfect square white teeth. "Cam Briel." He said taking my hand and kissing it. The minute his lips got into contact with my skin, there was a spark. It was the kind of spark that could have put me into flames.

He must have felt the same thing cause he looked at me with something in his eyes, was it hunger, desire, I couldn't tell.

I then heard footsteps in the back ground.

Another person was coming up to us.

"Cam we need to talk…." A boy with dreadlocks stopped in front of us. He looked at me with wide eyes. He was handsome but not like Cam.

"Well Cam, I see that you are needed, it was nice bumping into you. See you around." I said while walking away while my long hair was blown by the wind, revealing my sun tattoo to them.

**(Cam point of view)**

She was a beautiful creature, something that was out of this world. The way her weird pink eyes looked at me, as if she knows who I truly am, but when she walked away and the wind blew and showed that tattoo, close to mines I realized 'she was Lucifer's creation?'

Surely I've never met her in my life and yet the sunburst tattoo is on her lower back, like a red flag saying "Yes I'm working for Lucifer."

"Cam, listen that girl, she's..." Roland started but I interrupted. Roland was about to go into full details about what this girl was and it really wasn't necessary.

"She's not a human, I know, I could tell by her eyes and the tattoo on her lower back." I said interrupting him.

"Tattoo?" Roland asked while looking at her direction.

"You can't see it because of her long hair but there is a sunburst tattoo is on her lower back that has more designs than mines." I said and realized something. "I think she may be in higher position than me?"

Roland looked at me, and then sighed. "I don't know but we got to let the others know what's going on."

While walking inside the building all I could think about was her. I may have just met her, but it felt like I've known her for years.

Her beautiful eyes, her rose smell.

When me and Roland walked to the library, the rest of the fallen angles in the school were sitting at a table, talking some laughing some glaring. While there was no humans in there.

"You guys, there's something going on," Roland said, but when he said it there was a commotion near the computers.

It involved Molly and someone else I couldn't see too well, but she looked familiar.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Molly said to the person that she was clearly blocking. 'Damn it Molly, do you really have to start something already?'

The girl that was being blocked by molly was clearly calmed and collected."Excuse me, but you need to pay attention as well, with all that bleach in your hair you might have had some brain damage."

Everybody inside the library that was listening to the conversation was laughing at the girls comment, including me.

Molly looked even more pissed and grabbed the girl and threw her on our table.

"GOT SOMEHTNG ELSE SMART TO SAY?" She yelled.

It was Isabella, the girl that I met outside. When I watched her hit the table I wanted to take my fist and connect it to Molly's big nose. How dare she? Did she not see that she is one of us, maybe she's even above us.

"Yes, you just got me very angry. My master gave me this outfit and your ruining it." She said smoothly.

Molly laughed, I wished I could have stuffed something inside her mouth.

"Oh tell me who your master is and I will take that dress and shove it up his…" Molly barely finished that sentence when she was in front of Molly in inhuman speed.

"I dare you to say something about my master again." She said so calmly, but her threat was so scary, was so dangerous that if felt like ice running down my spine.

"Your master can go to hell..." with one quick move I watched as her nails grew long she smirked like a canary.

She then scratched both sides of her face and hissed, like actually hissed.

She then did a back flip kick at Molly which threw her back a couple of rows.

"Damn it." Isabella said.

I looked at how Bella was trying to control herself. She gripped her head and stumbled.

"No, my master said do not turn unless necessary." With that she stood up took a few breathes.

She then looked at my direction and smiled, "Sorry" she mouthed and walked out the empty library.

Everybody got silent and laughed while Molly got up wobbly, then with her glare everybody got silent again.

"Wow, um that's something." Arianne said while whispering.

"Wow, she is so pretty." Gabe said, "I wonder where she got her hair done from."

"That's not the problem, the problem is, she is a creation of Lucifer." Roland said looking at the direction that she left.

Everybody looked shocked.

"There is no way a hot girl like that was made by Lucifer himself." Arianne said.

"Well, have you ever seen her in heaven before or anywhere else?" I asked looking at all of them.

They shook their head.

"Well guess there's one way to find out." I said while leaving the room to rush after her.

"Isabella." I said, while she walked out of the bathroom, what a convenience that I bump into her a lot.

She turned her head my direction and smiled while walking my way.

"Yes?" She asked while lifting her beautiful eyebrows.

"Come with me." I said while grabbing her hand.

The minute she walked in the door was closed and locked from the inside.

"Mrs. Sophia, Daniel, what perfect timing." I said.

Isabella looked so confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We just need to ask a few questions." Daniel said crossing his arms.

She stayed silent.

"What are you?" I asked.

She looked at me and smirked.

Seconds later her eyes started glowing pink. Her hair, looked like it was moving by itself.

The whole building started to shake. The room was getting dark.

"I am the creation of Lucifer, and he is my master." She said, but it didn't sound like her normal voice, it sounded like 100 different voices was in one.

"And he is my master, I've been sent here to complete something for my master and it will be done." With that, the room quieted down and the lights started to turn on.

I looked at Isabella and saw that she was her regular self.

Then seconds later she passed out.


End file.
